


It's My Own Design (It's My Own Remorse) 咎由自取

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Betrayal, But Also Not As Bad As It Could Be, Captivity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Grindelwald is not johnny depp, Guilt, Hand Feeding, Identity Issues, Light Drinking, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Not A Happy Ending, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychological Torture, Rape, Seraphina Picquery (Briefly/Mentioned), Torture, gratuitous use of pet names, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯比較清醒的時候就意識到自己泥足深陷。大錯鑄成。他讓不滿控制了自己。不可原諒。或許他會接受在這地獄裡贖罪，若這不是意味著格林德沃每日踏進MACUSA做天知道什麼事，但正是如此，而這都是格雷夫斯的錯。格林德沃把格雷夫斯帶到鏡前，逼傲羅眼睜睜看著自己被操。





	It's My Own Design (It's My Own Remorse) 咎由自取

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s My Own Design (It’s My Own Remorse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350360) by [MercurialTenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity). 



> 授權：

　　格雷夫斯盯著他的咖啡，桌前放滿文件。這是他本週獲派第三宗需要判刑的案件。兩宗是在莫魔面前幻影移形，而這宗……這宗是向莫魔求婚。違反拉帕波特法律是嚴重罪行。顯然，個人幸福與自由，並非毫無後果。他盯著羊皮紙，拿起羽毛筆，簽上名字。他喝掉咖啡，拿起下一張表格。

　　格雷夫斯盡力不受工作影響。他知道怎麼把職業和個人情緒分開。當他一天結束回到家裡就不會想著這些事情——但這是當他不用帶著一堆羊皮紙回去。當你成為傲羅，當你成為魔法安全部部長，你就必須聆聽政府施政錯誤，學會調整。

　　但他感到厭煩。日復日，月復月，傾盡全力保護《保密法》，不計代價。不在乎過半執法資源綁在非暴力、非破壞違規行為上，同一時間有女巫受到襲擊，器官留下無法治癒的創傷，卻至今半年尚未解決，原因不過是案件沒見光。不在乎無數人背負刑事案底，找不到工作找不到收入，只因犯了些稱不上罪行的罪。他明白背後理由。這類舉動危及他們所有人。但隨著一天又一天過去，他開始懷疑威脅有多大。

　　他執法，沒參與立法。但執法仍然是個人選擇。

　　所以當下班後酒吧裡有個男人坐到他旁邊，問他有沒有聽過歐洲的執法理念，格雷夫斯沒有拒絕他作伴。

　　當男人說美國法律如此苛刻實在遺憾，似乎 _毫無必要_ ，巫師一方受害更深，格雷夫斯點了點頭。

　　當男人提出要給他買杯酒，他接受了。

 

* * *

 

　　格雷夫斯不蠢。即使對方看起來不像報紙上那個男人，他沒多久就想通了。但也足夠久了，他確定的時候已經太遲。想法早就植根他的腦海——經過親身接觸，格林德沃的理念聽上去也沒多極端，不像報告報紙說的那樣。

　　交談間他的理念聽著可行。合乎情理、經過深思熟慮、實際行動背後有信仰支撐。即使他獨自思考的時候有點搖擺，有點拿不準，也隨著時間推移消失。

　　待想法深深植根，他們的計劃已經成形。他職業生涯裡有多少人因為暴露人前被捕？有多少個獲判的罰款高得遠非他們可以承受、魔杖被折，甚至在他任下被判死刑？當他意識到他數不清，他就知道他會應下此事。

　　計劃很簡單。紐約有一隻默默然，格雷夫斯會運用MACUSA的資源找到他。格林德沃會加以利用。入侵MACUSA 的應急機制，他們就無法阻擋。默默然會把整座城市弄到天翻地覆，那個孩子——無論如何，那個孩子本來就活不長。

　　他會把文件帶回來給格林德沃。MACUSA的保障措施、緊急方案、人員名單，任何透露魔法部內部結構的文件。

　　事情佷簡單，但不容易。永遠不容易。他無數夜晚失眠，在臥室踱步至凌晨四點，努力平復心情。他努力說服自己中途退出，事後又努力說服自己回歸原定計劃。他努力用過去的愧疚平衡未來的愧疚，努力說服自己一切都是出於善念。會議上他難以直視皮克科瑞雙眼，一天工作結束時他感到厭煩，但無可避免。他告訴自己無可避免。

　　他內心天人交戰，但仍然收集好文件，在桌上整齊堆成一疊。有一半本來就在他辦公室裡，沒有人有任何疑問。下班時他連同他總是帶回家處理的文書工作一併塞進公文包裡，踏出大門。

　　他把公文包放在桌上。沒去看。格林德沃今晚會過來取。 _格林德沃_ 。當代最危險的黑巫師，格雷夫斯將會把美國政府大門的鑰匙雙手向他奉上。

　　他是和賽拉菲娜一起上學的。她才華橫溢、野心勃勃，她一直都是。她眼中的世界一清二楚。她作出艱難、近乎不可能的決定，但她總是清楚又肯定自己做了正確的事。考慮到所有選項，以最好的方式行事。他欣賞她這一點。他要做的事會毀了她。他可能沒什麼朋友，但對MACUSA抱有同志情誼，他共事、他信任、他尊重的人。信任他的人。

　　他不是優柔寡斷的人。他不是當事情惡化就袖手離去的人。一旦承諾做一件事他就會做到底。他不是會讓情感阻止自己做必要之事的人。毫無疑問在他心裡《保密法》已經違背當初目的。但這件事……到時他雙手會染上多少巫師的鮮血？那些人信任他去保護他們。

　　然後他做不到了。他的決心在整個月失眠、遲疑、愧疚的重壓下崩潰，或許眼下世界猶如地獄，但這不是出路。若然他更優秀、更堅強，或者他會堅持到底，又或許他打從一開始就不會考慮這件事，但現在一切已經太遲了。他會燒掉文件，他不能冒險帶著在街上走。然後他會告訴皮克科瑞一切。他不得不。他下樓，抓一把飛路粉，傾身把頭探進火爐裡。他會丟掉工作，他會被逮捕。沒關係。

　　「賽拉菲娜辦工室——」

　　咒語從後擊中他，還沒著地他就失去知覺。

 

* * *

 

　　當他甦醒，已在臥室地上被綑綁起來。沒有驚天動地的對決。他甚至沒有意識到這個男人在他屋裡。

　　「真是令人失望。」

　　格雷夫斯抬頭看見格林德沃佇立身前，翻閱格雷夫斯放在桌上的MACUSA機密文件。他頭部突突作痛，大概是墜地而非惡咒所致。

　　「我對你寄望深厚。」格林德沃啪一聲合上文件俠，在格雷夫斯面前蹲下來。「你法力強大。你心存信念。你本來可以改變世界。但現在……」格林德沃雙眼掃過他全身，巡視一遍纏著他的長繩。「好吧。你不用擔心你傳世的名聲。眾人仍然會認為你高瞻遠矚。」

　　格雷夫斯怒目而視，掙動了一下，卻僅限於此。他不知道格林德沃在說什麼，他也不肯定他希不希望這樣。但他知道接下來發生什麼都是他的錯。

　　「你害我的任務複雜多了，甜心。你受的痛苦也要多上幾倍。」格林德沃的魔杖劃過臉頰，格雷夫斯竭力不要瑟縮。「你確定你做了正確決定嗎？」

　　格林德沃盯著格雷夫斯的臉，意識到他並不肯定時笑了。被綁在地上無疑不會增添他對格林德沃的好感，也讓他對他說的話少了幾份認同，可是……他只能肯定他做不到，而不是不該做。

　　「現在也沒關係了。經過這件事我想我也沒辦法再信任你了。但在未來幾個月……」格林德沃靠近過來，直至格雷夫斯感覺到他的呼息拂過他的耳。「我想你記住這是你做的選擇。」

　　毫無預警。上一秒格林德沃的唇瓣還貼著他的耳，下一秒他的杖尖就指著他胸膛。

　　「 _鑽心剜骨！_ 」

　　格雷夫斯以前也受過酷刑。他很久以前當過傲羅，也曾淪落敵手。他知道怎麼應付恐嚇、審訊、痛楚。

　　這不止於痛楚。這是地獄。

　　每一條神經都在灼燒，懷著對格林德沃的滿心憎恨、憤火與執著痛入骨髓，在體內肆虐。劇痛下世界化作一片白光，格雷夫斯無法呼吸，無法思考。痛、痛、痛、痛到他忘記事發原因，忘記身在何處。他全身都痛，肌肉在痛、骨頭在痛、靈魂也在痛。

　　他很久才注意到痛楚開始減退。痛意遺留，在體內不斷縈繞，他不知道會不會褪去。他身體似乎完全失去知覺，與大腦斷開連接，他很難弄清身體狀況。有人的手碰上他。他的頸、他的臉。每下觸碰、每個動作，都勾動殘留的痛楚，讓他痛不欲生。

　　「噢，寶貝，瞧瞧你。」嗓音和煦又溫柔。「想不想好過一點？」

　　格雷夫斯腦子一片混亂。每次努力思考意念都像水一樣流走。他想好過一點，他……他……他喉頭發出聲音，卻無法控制雙唇說出字句。

　　「我知道。我知道，親愛的。」

　　有隻手托著他後腦勺，手指擦過他的臉。

　　「 _魂魄出竅。_ 」

　　無與倫比的感覺。一陣暖意擴散他全身，撫平他肌肉遺留的痛楚。太美妙了。但是……有點不對。

　　 _噓，寶貝_ ，溫柔的嗓音呢喃道，如今在他腦海響起。

　　但他……他仍然不確定，心底某處在說不，說他不能放著不管。

　　 _交給我會輕鬆多了。_ 放鬆一下吧。

　　會輕鬆多了。這不正是他打算做的事嗎？在……

　　 _在你腦海生出那些愚蠢念頭之前，對。所以放手就好，親愛的。_

　　會好多了，不是嗎？沉浸這片溫暖當中，遠離痛楚、憤怒與悔恨……

　　 _就是這樣。對，就是這樣。_

　　感覺很棒，沉浸其中，讓那些溫柔的話迴盪腦海。

　　 _你會為我寫封信。你會寫信給你辦公室說你生病了。然後接下來幾天你和我會好好、好好熟悉對方。_

　　似乎是絕秒的主意。於是他照做了。那是他的筆跡、他的簽名、他親自封起的信封。

 

* * *

 

　　像是長眠後醒來、自深深的湖底浮起。像是週日早上纏綿床榻，一切溫暖又柔軟，舒服得想賴著不走……這種感覺卻漸漸溜走，像是被子被掀起來，寒意侵襲，痛意回歸，身體抽搐時繩索勒出的深深瘀傷，就是格林德沃……我的天啊。噢我的天啊，格林德沃。

　　格雷夫斯被綁在床頭——客房的床，他留意到了。他穿著襯衫，手腕被固定在兩邊床柱，當他環顧四周，只見自己坐在床尾。

　　不對，這不對勁。

　　他不可能坐在床尾，因為他被綁在床頭。他閉上雙眼，深深呼吸得胸膛也作痛，當他再次睜眼看向他——那個坐在床尾的他——在發光、變形，愈變愈不像。

　　「你喜歡嗎？」

　　「你去死吧。」他嗓音嘶啞，喉嚨灼痛。尖叫得太厲害了，他心想。

　　「你不喜歡你看到的嗎？」格林德沃坐到他旁邊，一手放上他胸膛。「但你這麼可愛，寶貝。」

　　格雷夫斯咬緊牙，直視對方。他不知道格林德沃想玩什麼變態遊戲，但他不會參與其中。不——再也不了。

　　「你還看不清現狀嗎？魔法安全部部長會向格林德沃傳遞訊息，以便在紐約市開戰。就像我們計劃那樣。不過似乎我得扮演兩個角色了，對嗎？」

　　列席於機密會議。組織MACUSA和紐約市的整個安全網絡。

　　聽上去似乎沒多荒謬。

　　他臉色肯定變了，透露出他的想法，因為格林德沃笑了。「沒有。」他在格雷夫斯胸膛緩緩畫著小圈，害他胃部翻騰。「但要扮演好我的角色，我需要你一點東西。你一部份，嗯哼？你願意和我分享嗎？」

　　格雷夫斯不知道該怎麼想，苦苦思索有什麼方法阻止這件他帶頭的事。可怕至極，全是他的錯。格林德沃是什麼意思，他一部份？他自己就可以變形，他剛才就這麼做了，他完全沒必要用變身藥水。

　　「你的記憶，親愛的。我們得取信於人。」

　　格雷夫斯的血液變冷。

　　「你會乖乖交出來，還是我得親自去取？」

　　「你可以試試。」

　　格林德沃傾身貼近，把手放上他臉頰，在他耳邊輕聲說話。「你得記住，一旦我打碎你，都是你自己選的。知道嗎？」

　　格雷夫斯向他啐了一口，嘗試在沒魔杖下調配魔力——他是強大的巫師，將格林德沃向後炸飛不需要什麼技巧——但他沒有任何機會。他還沒召喚出半點火花，鑽心咒就擊中他，他的世界再次融化為灼燒痛苦的白光。

　　他感覺到格林德沃探進他腦海。每次疼痛停止他就在那裡，尋找缺孔、尋找入口。

　　可是格林德沃已經試過施加劇痛，若果格雷夫斯為此二度崩潰他就該去死了。他維持精神壁壘，傾盡全力死死撐起。即使後來他已經忘記是為了什麼，不清楚為何奮鬥，只是癱軟在床上尖叫、啜泣，抱著自己。

　　他不知道持續了多久。劇痛，精神的重壓，然後又是劇痛。某刻他失去知覺，格林德沃肯定覺得折磨昏迷的男人沒什麼意義，因為當他再次醒來就只有他一個了。

　　太陽照亮他的窗簾。可愛的藍色，他上個月剛剛買的。

　　他半昏半醒，思緒混亂得發燒似的。最後他意識到格林德沃在他身旁，把玻璃杯貼到他唇上。

　　「喝吧親愛的。」

　　格雷夫斯這種狀態下不適合抗議，喉嚨灼燒，連頭也別不開。一旦食水滑過舌頭，他又感覺到觸鬚潛入他腦海，那一刻他就明白致命的不是痛楚。而是解脫當刻。

　　他築起城牆，脆弱但已足夠，勉力咆哮吐出嘴裡的水。

　　格林德沃的手撫過他濕透汗水的頭髮。「我們還得僵持多久？這是遲早的事。」他扯緊格雷夫斯的頭髮，一指劃過他太陽穴。「我會鑽進你腦裡，翻遍你記憶取走我所需，結束時我會比你更了解你自己。」

　　格雷夫斯哼了一聲，試圖別過頭，卻失敗了。格林德沃的手指敲了敲他的臉頰。

　　「但如果你想，我們可以先玩一會。」

 

* * *

 

　　又過了幾個小時，或者幾天，格雷夫斯無從得知。他想覺得這是有意義的。他想覺得自己戰到最後，運用技巧而戰，展現出對得起他職位的決心。但結果還是一樣。

　　格林德沃解開他的束縛，他軟倒床上，無法直起身來。他呼吸很吃力，每下吸氣都似刀子穿透胸膛。格林德沃把他放平在床上，給他額頭敷上冰涼的毛巾。他躺在他身旁，抱著他，安慰似的告訴他他反抗得很英勇，他可以放鬆了，現在沒事了。他溫柔得格雷夫斯沒注意到格林德沃意志的觸鬚入侵他的大腦，直至 _他回到十二歲，和兄長在田野裡捉青蛙。_

　　那是一段快樂的記憶，童年溫暖的夏日，他微笑了。

　　「這就對了甜心。不是感覺很棒嗎？」

　　於是就這樣開始。小小的記憶，開心的記憶，無關痛癢，想起來卻如此鮮活、如此美妙。他父親在下廚。他十七歲生日。算術占卜考了滿分。

　　然後更多。第五學年被女孩吻了。接受傲羅訓練。他兄長的婚禮。賽拉菲娜當選那一晩。

　　一連串記憶在腦海如電影般播放，一段接著一段，他的人生像亂序的拼貼畫那樣閃現眼前。他感覺到格林德沃引導他的想法，把他從一段記憶帶到另一段，但眼前一幕的場地令他驚覺。

　　當他發現自己打開辦公室門鎖，向賽拉菲娜通報，他又再嘗試反抗，但實在太遲、太遲了。每一面他試圖築起的牆都紙巾似的被輕易撕開，他感覺到格林德沃強大的意志揉進他腦海裡。

　　肆虐過後他大腦已經傷痕累累、飽受打擊。格林德沃沒多溫柔。他沒必要。最後，他丟下這樣的他就走了，由得他思想紊亂，記憶浮到表面在腦海亂竄。

 

* * *

 

　　他學會記著格林德沃來訪的時間。早上上班前，然後下班後，要麼來提取相關記憶，要麼只是……取樂。他努力記錄日子，但數字和其他東西一樣在他腦海被肆意扭曲，直至他不記得他是數到七、十七，還是七十。每次格林德沃像翻開圖畫書般翻閱他的記憶，他就更加難把一切放回原位。

　　格林德沃不再需要動用咒語，他經已入侵格雷夫斯大腦。他深深挖掘，把深處的恐懼拖到表面。格雷夫斯失敗的任務，為此尖叫死去的女人。他母親的葬禮。撕開他胸膛，讓他一個人在小巷流血不止的惡咒。和兄長的爭吵，以及隨後二十年的冷戰。所以，真的沒必要再用鑽心咒。

　　格林德沃甚至懶得再綁著他。他又走不出這個房間。他試過了，強撐著來到門前，用盡一切撞過去，他的魔法、他的身體、他的拳頭，直至他倒下來，無力站立。

　　格林德沃走進來，嘖了一聲，把他拖回床上，沒多久布魯克林的非法販子就殺死他手下三個傲羅。

　　格林德沃有時候就這樣丟下他不管，由得他雙眼呆滯盯著天花板，記憶反覆播放，看著關心的人死了一遍一遍又一遍。

　　如果他配合，不反抗，他就看見自己升職、帶女人出席宴會、在星期二深夜手不釋卷。在順從或者被逼瘋之間做選擇，決定不難作。

　　他比較清醒的時候就意識到自己泥足深陷。大錯鑄成。他真是白痴。他讓不滿控制了自己。他執著於忠誠到底是為了誰？如果他每個傲羅都照著個人道德信念而非職責行事，他的部門會是徹底一團糟，他自以為可以例外。不可原諒。或許他會接受在這地獄裡贖罪，若這不是意味著格林德沃每日踏進MACUSA做天知道什麼事。起初他試著估算災難的程度，試著叫格林德沃告訴他MACUSA現況。徒勞，可笑的嘗試。格林德沃只是信口開河，全然不管今天這樣明天那樣合不合邏輯。

 

* * *

 

　　不，這個不行。神啊求求你，這個不行。他在格林德沃控制底下無助地撲騰，他愈是掙扎，格林德沃就愈是要領著他走向這段記憶。

　　 _他二十三。他在酒吧裡遇到一個男人，他喜歡他的笑容，喜歡他西裝的剪裁。_

_三個月後，他們在玩撲克牌。帕西瓦爾給他添滿酒杯。他們喝醉了，醺醺然，大聲笑個不停。_

_「然後——然後你知道他怎麼說嗎？我給他看時他怎麼說嗎？」_

_他的語氣和腔調害帕西瓦爾笑得直不起腰。「他怎麼說，韋斯，快說啊！」_

_「他說『不是這隻妖精！』你懂了嗎？因為他是一隻妖精！」韋斯乾了剩下的酒，對著帕西瓦爾咧嘴笑，仿佛這是他這輩子聽過最棒的故事。如果他們清醒大概沒什麼好笑，但他們不是，所以笑到肚痛。_

_帕西瓦爾好不容易才喘過氣來，隔著酒瓶對上韋斯利的目光，怔怔望著直至胸膛作痛。_

_他沒有思考，只是抓住他外套衣領，把頭埋進去。_

_「帕西——帕西瓦爾，我的天啊，你得撐著。」韋斯利重重推開他胸膛，推得帕西瓦爾跌跌撞撞後退幾步，瞪大眼睛。韋斯利撿起酒瓶，放回架上。「我想今天喝夠了，你覺得呢。」_

_僅僅一秒前的輕浮不再，從房間裡消失不見，取而代之是可怕的沉默。_

_「韋斯，我——」帕西瓦爾踏前一步，但韋斯利向後退，舉起手阻止他。_

_「是因為酒，當然。」並非疑問句，卻是疑問。_

_「我——對，對當然是因為酒。不然你以為呢，韋斯？」帕西瓦爾笑了，空洞絕望的笑聲。「我不是——我不是_ 那種 _人，回來喝完這杯吧。」_

_韋斯利小心慎重地看了他一眼。_

_「我想我們沒有共同興趣，格雷夫斯先生。」_

_帕西瓦爾站在原地，胸膛生出慌亂與懼意，說不出話來。韋斯利繞過他，拿回帽子和大衣。_

_「我自己會走。」_

　　格雷夫斯感覺到格林德沃很滿意，很高興。他閉上雙眼，沒有力氣忍住淚水。

　　「多年以前，你想要的。你想要那個男孩。我很好奇，你可曾得手？不是他，不，你再也沒有見過他，但或許另一個。沒有？噢，我親愛的，我的小可愛。」

　　格林德沃傾下身，直至格雷夫斯感覺到他的氣息呼在他唇上，他摩挲他的臉頰，把他的頭髮撥向後，雙手撫過他胸膛和頸項。最初感受到格林德沃的舌頭碰上他的唇，格雷夫斯就試著別過頭，但他輕易鉗住格雷夫斯下巴，讓他動彈不能。格林德沃逼他張開嘴，深深舔進去，充滿佔有欲，噢又那麼溫柔。當格林德沃的手滑到褲頭，格雷夫斯忍不住嗚咽出聲。

　　「不要——不要，求求你……」

　　「我已經奪去你的一切了，我的小寵物。為什麼不讓我得到這個呢？我得完完全全了解你才對。可能會在辦公室派上用場，嗯哼，得知道格雷夫斯部長被人操時是怎麼叫的。你覺得呢，小親親？你記憶裡沒有這個，沒，我得親自找出答案。」

　　格雷夫斯在格林德沃身下無助地扭動，卻沒辦法阻止他。

　　格林德沃鑽進他腦海，搜出他洗澡時有過的所有性幻想，扭曲它們，扭曲到他貼著韋斯利的嘴呻吟，壓著他的雙手解開他的襯衫，托起他臀部迎向忒修斯的。他知道那個是格林德沃，他知道，但他忘記了。當脫下他衣服的是忒修斯•斯卡曼德，一切就不重要了。

 

* * *

 

　　格雷夫斯分不清什麼是記憶，什麼是夢境，什麼是現實。它們之間再無界限，沒辦法肯定。有些他可以用邏輯理清——他不可能在七歲時騎過龍——但大部份太難了。他一直都想成為傲羅嗎？他小時候養過狗嗎？他是什麼時候學會幻影移形？

　　當他無法好好想起生命中的大事，就很難記得自己到底是誰。有些混在一起，融為一體，直至他無法一片一片分起來。有些不在了，腦海有著小小的間隙，猶如行人道上的裂縫；有著小小的缺口，格林德沃太過粗心大意留下來，又或者格雷夫斯反抗得太厲害只能強行剝離。放手最好，以保持僅餘的大腦完好無損。他沒時間去想房間以外的事，但仍然可能用得上。

 

* * *

 

　　「早上好，愛人。」

　　格雷夫斯緩緩睜開眼，迎著窗簾透進來的晨光眨了眨。他睡著了嗎？

　　格林德沃碰他時他縮了縮，但沒試著躲開。格林德沃把格雷夫斯扯起來，直至他靠著他胸膛，頭頂枕著他肩膀。格林德沃帶來一碟麵包、一杯水。格雷夫斯隱約意識到這樣很難堪，甚至屈辱，但他不知道原因。已經習以為常，至少格雷夫斯這樣認為。他搞不清是什麼時候開始的，但他覺得以前發生過很多次了。

　　格林德沃把一小口一小口麵包放到他唇上，格雷夫斯張開嘴。很軟，容易咀嚼，沒什麼味道，但格雷夫斯早就忘記去在乎這種事了。格林德沃手指柔軟地貼著他的唇，在格雷夫斯耳邊低語。

　　「給，小親親，噓。你沒了我，沒了我照顧你怎麼辦呢，嗯？像你這樣 _位高權重_ 的人是怎樣活過來的？」

　　格林德沃把玻璃杯遞到他唇邊，讓他輕輕啜幾口。用完後格林德沃把碟子放在一旁，再次助他躺平，覆到他身上撫摸他的頭髮。

　　「你感激我嗎，小寵物？嗯？」

　　也許格雷夫斯不是每次都自知身在何處，也許他不記得他祖父的名字或者他是什麼時候遇上這個男人，但他知道格雷夫斯的話有些不妥。他不知道該不該感激，但他不覺得他有這種感覺。

　　「……不。」

　　「你說什麼？」格林德沃的手抓得他頭髮生痛，扯得他頭向後仰，露出頸項，格雷夫斯哼了一聲。甜蜜的腔調從格林德沃的嗓音消失不見，只餘憤怒與輕蔑。「你說什麼， _小寵物_ ？」

　　「我……我……不？對……」格雷夫斯不記得正確答案，也不太記得自己說了什麼，他腦海一片迷霧，不確定發生什麼事。

　　格林德沃面色一變，滿臉不屑。他從床頭櫃拿起半滿的玻璃杯，倒在格雷夫斯臉上，淋濕了他和他枕著的枕頭。格雷夫斯又是喘氣又是咳嗽，格林德沃的杖尖壓向他的額頭。

　　「你會的。」

　　格雷夫斯又陷入黑暗，直至 _他坐在醫院等待母親死去、他閱讀報紙看見頭版是_ **戰爭** _、他擔任傲羅，腳下首次躺著一條死屍，天啊，天啊，他願意出言哀求只為換取記起該怎麼回答。_

　　「你今天過得怎樣，小寵物？」

 

* * *

 

　　格雷夫斯沒有回答。 _他和一群男的出門了，齊齊慶祝成功通過傲羅考試。_

　 _餐廳燈光昏暗，桌上放著幾瓶香檳，笑聲迴盪於深夜裡。他和這些人一起訓練，彼此了解，通常帕西瓦爾不是會出去玩的人，但今晚例外。_

_他聽著樂隊節奏明快的音樂，笑著傾聽戴維斯吵吵鬧鬧不知第幾次複述他是怎樣通過偽裝部份……_

　　格林德沃撫過他下巴，在他唇下落下輕輕一吻。格雷夫斯眨眨眼。畫面褪去，他望望四周，眼神開始聚焦，腦海仍然渾渾噩噩。

　　「這就對了。我今天忙了一整天，小寵物，我想放鬆一下。你願意陪我放鬆一下嗎？」

　　格雷夫斯恍惚地點點頭。他不太清楚他在哪兒，又眨了眨眼揮走腦海盤繞的思緒。

　　「很好，寶貝。今晚你想要誰，嗯？」

　　「忒修斯。」格雷夫斯啞著嗓子道，喉嚨乾涸。格林德沃知道他的一切，事無鉅細，從他怎樣喝咖啡去到他喜歡被怎樣愛撫——被誰愛撫。甚至是他自己都不願承認，鎖在腦海深處的事。一直鎖起來，直至格林德沃把他大腦撬開。幾乎輕鬆了。再也沒有秘密，再也不需要隱藏。

　　格林德沃再次親吻他，一手插在他髮間，撫摸他的線條，格雷夫斯在忒修斯的觸碰下笑了。

 

* * *

 

　　大門打開，但來的不是格林德沃。是一群男人，魔杖在手，全神戒備，震驚的目光落在他身上。

　　「天啊，是他。」

　　「部長？格雷夫斯部長？」

　　「屋裡其他地方有人嗎？」

　　「這區都檢查過了。」

　　從來沒有傲羅來過他房間。進來的只有格林德沃。

　　「從沒發生過。」格雷夫斯對著天花板道。如果從沒發生過，那肯定是夢。又或者一段記憶和另一段混在一起了。他之前肯定有和傲羅一同出入，所以也不是說不通。不過他沒看出這樣意義何在。

　　「部長，你聽得見我說話嗎？」

　　其中一位傲羅在床邊蹲下，直視他的雙眼。格雷夫斯困惑地看著他。不像是記憶，記憶裡頭他知道接下來會發生什麼。他通常不在自己房間裡。那麼，或許是格林德沃。格林德沃是唯一會進他房間的人。他皺起眉頭。「你看起來不像我。」

　　「找個治療師過來，快。」

　　「他是中了迷魂亂心嗎？」

　　「天知道。噢天啊，找人告訴主席。」

　　「我們不該等到確認……？」

　　「她說的是立刻，約翰遜。」

　　格雷夫斯花了一會兒才意識到若然這不是記憶又不是夢境，那肯定是真的。或許真的有傲羅在他房間裡，或許真的有治療師替他做檢查，或許格林德沃真的不在這裡。

 

* * *

 

　　躺在醫院病房，看著人來人往，他想知道什麼時候會被捕。有人向他解釋過格林德沃幹了什麼，儘管他沒成功，格雷夫斯得對此負責。他很清楚他本來會幹什麼。但來見他的人只是一臉如釋重負。他只獲准接見少量訪客，他為此感激不已，但來見他的幾位傲羅、治療師，全都在說 _你平安回來實在太好了，格雷夫斯先生_ 、 _很高興我們的部長回來了_ 、 _希望你早日康復，先生_ 。當他無意中聽到他和格林德沃史詩般的對決，他就明白了。他們不知道。

　　他們不知道他打開了MACUSA的大門，他背叛了他們所有人。沒錯，大部份官員都知道他沒和格林德沃在街上決鬥，但似乎連他們也沒意識到發生的事他有參與其中。這個事實讓他心都涼透，他閉上雙眼。

　　時間仍未穩定下來，在他腦海中湧動流淌。他醒來的時候不是每次都知道自己在哪兒，他以為又落回格林德沃的魔掌，又或者身在伊法魔尼宿舍裡頭。他大腦一片混亂。他不太清楚在這裡待了多久，但他覺得沒多久賽拉菲娜就來探訪他了。

　　護士帶她進來，她站在床邊，嘴唇緊抿，流露她很少展現的關心。他抬頭看她，幾乎聽不見她在說什麼。

　　他不記得賽拉菲娜是哪日當選。但他記得他是哪天背叛了她。


End file.
